Heart's Requiem
by Mei-chan and Rizu-chan
Summary: [By Meichan] Mai Shima has found herself being 'courted' by the most popular guy in her school, Son Goku! With this new love comes all the 'family problems'... but with problems of her own, can her new love stay strong? Please give reviews! chap 2's up!
1. Opening: Sakura

Heart's Requiem:

A Saiyuki AU Story.

Opening: Sakura

The heat was coming off of the sun like waves, and it wasn't like any air conditioning would make it any better. She raised her kendo blade, her eyes shut, focused. She was Mai Shima, daughter of Mai Saburo, the head of the Osaka police. She had an image to uphold, as kendo captain, class president, and top student in the third year… she was a defender of moral, and did not tolerate the infallibility of the foolish children who where being sucked into the resident gangs.

Her eyes opened and she stood, and looked at her Sensei. "Okoki Sensei! I'm going to clean now!"

"Mai-san, You need to go home before it gets dark. I will clean up." the man said with authority. He was kind, and had long black hair, that was held back in a small rat-tail. Shima smiled.

"Sensei, don't you have a wife or a child at home who will worry about you?"

The man laughed, "No, I'm far to complicated for such things."

Shima smiled, and bowed to the man, "Sayonara, Okoki Sensei." She turned and ran from the school dojo, looked up at the freshly blooming sakura trees. She smiled, watching the soft pink peddles fly in the air. She stopped and smiled, the sweet smell in lingering in an almost mist.

"_Shima-chan, Do you wish to know how I meet your grandfather?_"

**Flash back**

"Hai, Baba-chan." Shima said, looking at the old woman. She was wrinkly, and smelled of American perfume.

"I met him when I was in high school. He was a senior. It was when the cheery blossoms where in bloom, and I was dancing under the peddles. I just ran right into him. He was very rude to me at first –"

"Ji-chan? Mean? Was he always that way?" Shima didn't know much about her grandfather, only from what her Father told her of him. He died the very day she was born. July 24th.

"Oh, no. Handsome man, very popular with the girls. He had red hair and red eyes. And soon grew to love me…"

"I wish I knew him, Baba-chan…"

**End flash back**

Shima turned, drunk by the mist of the sakura trees, the tune in her head was a soft one, very dreamy, very much longing for love. She smiled, holding her book bag close. She still wore her Kendo uniform, the navy blue paints and the black top, her wrapped chest showing through the very top. Her long black hair was back in a tie, on her neck. She turned and bumped right into someone from behind, then fell backwards, to see blond and confused Purple eyes, then felt herself crash right into another person, knocking him over. She fell on her back, on top of the person. She blinked, looking at the blond man, as he held out his leather-gloved hand.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Don't you know it's late?" The blond grabbed Shima's hand once she placed her's in his and pulled her to her feet. She turned to see whom she knocked over and saw…

"Son Goku!" She pulled out her kendo blade and held it to his head, the senior rubbed his mop of brown and leered at the girl with his very handsome golden eyes, "What are _YOU_ doing on school grounds after hours!"

"The same could be asked of you!" Goku said, getting to his feet. He leered down at the junior, "And you're supposed to call me Sempai!"

"Like hell I would ever call you that, you little ingrate!"

"Little! I HAVE TWO CENTIMETERS ON YOU!"

"Son Goku, I challenge you!" Shima said, holding the sword out in a challenging stance. Sanzo blinked, and lit a fag. So this was Mai Shima. Goku talked about her a lot, not good things, but he did.

"Fuck. You." Goku said, giving the girl the finger. This pissed Shima off, "Bakayaro!"

"Nadesta?" Goku said, then ducked as she charged him. He grabbed the hilt, just above her hands and pulled at it. He heard her gasp, felt her fall forward, but his hand shot out and he caught her in his arm. He glared down at her. His eyes widened lightly, as a sakura peddle drifted between them, and he saw her cheeks where pink. Their eyes connected, and she finally noticed what he was wearing. She had never seen him out of uniform. Goku had on a bright yellow shirt, with a black long-sleeved undershirt on under the huge yellow shirt. His shorts where cameo. But they looked in each other's eyes. "Goku-sempai…" Shima said softly, her cheeks red.

"Goku, You Baka." Sanzo said, taking a long drag of the cig, "You're supposed to be chivalrous. Not an ass." Goku glared at Sanzo as he tipped Shima back to her feet. Shima looked at the blond man. He was in a black leather jacket and shoes that matched his gloves. His shirt was also black, and his paints where dark denim, "Please pardon my brother. He can be very… oafish."

Goku glared at his brother, then crossed his arms. Where did he get off? "Nii-chan! Hakkai-sempai is probably waiting, and Gojyo is gonna pick on me if we are any later!"

Sanzo looked at his little brother, then smiled lightly at Shima, noticing her red cheeks and her eyes, green, shinning. "I have to take my leave. Please do not beat my baby brother up to much tomorrow."

"Nii-san!" Goku grabbed the blond's jacket and pulled. Shima watched as they vanished into the darkness, and then she let out a sigh. "Baba-chan. I met the man I am to marry, and His hair is blond."

--

Shima walked down the hall, her head held high. Many of the underclassmen ran next to her, asking her questions, and telling her stories. She enjoyed being the girl that all the underclassmen came to talk to. She was telling three girls the story of her darling dog, Haru, when the vice president of the junior class, Mikiga Toshi, ran up to her.

"Shima-san! Maeko-san wasn't in her morning class!"

Shima's eyebrow titched, annoyed by this new development. Dainishi Maeko was… a difficult girl to understand. She was a gang member, and was her assignment. She sighed, looking at the three sophomore girls, "I'm sorry, but duty comes before Haru-inu-chan. I'll finish the story after kendo." She turned and walked toward the delinquent's NORMAL hideout, the big Gingko tree outside the school's fenced pool.

Once outside, she ran into another Junior who needed help with his physics, but Shima sadly had to turn him away. She had to do her job, which was getting Maeko out of the tree and into class. She walked to the old tree and looked up at the tree to see the 16 year old. Smoking. In the old tree. She sighed, as the second-class bell rang.

"This tree is an ancient tree, meant for us to look at and admire, not climb and smoke in!"

"Shove it up you ass," The dark gray haired girl snapped, her blue eyes on fire. Shima moaned, "Maeko-san, please don't make this hard…"

"I hate you, you prissy bitch! All you ever do is te…"

Shima crossed her arms and looked away, blocking the bitching out. It was the same thing every day… She saw the blond hair and the tall lean body. '_It's him…_' she gasped, her cheeks turned red, and she watched as Goku's elder brother walked around the back of the school, looking very lost. She froze, when he looked over at her and smiled, waving. She lifted her hand to wave.

She felt someone knocking on her head, and she turned, "Nani-o! That HURT"

"You space out or somethin'?" the girl asked. She was taller than Shima be almost five centimeters. Her hair was long and a deep gray, her eyes where a soft blue. She had on the school uniform; it was the tradition sailor uniform, the sleeves and skirt both long. It was black, and the collar and tie was cream. She hard her hair in a high ponytail, tied with a red ribbon. She looked pissed, dropping her cigarette butt on the ground and stomping it with her penny loafers.

Shima sighed, glaring up at Maeko, "You can't keep skipping classes! It causes problems for everyone! And pick up that trash!"

"School fucking sucks." Maeko said, ignoring the demands of the ignorant prude, "and just cause you're my assigned stalker does not mean it causes problems for everyone." She crossed her arms and looked away, and then noticed Shima was looking back toward the school, "Hey! I was talking to you!"

"He's gone…"

"Nani?"

"The man I'm going to marry… He's gone."

"What are you smoking and where can I get some?"

"Nani?" Shima looked up at Maeko, then grabbed her ear, pulled toward the school, "Class! NOW!"

"ITTIA! THAT HURTS YOU CRAZY BITCH!"

--

Goku watched the scene out the window. Everyone was talking about it. Many of the school's female seniors sighed as they watched Goku sit on the ledge, looking at the ground with dreamy eyes. He looked so hot, in his uniform. The top two brass buckles where undone, showing off his white collared shirt underneath. His head was cradled in his left hand, his right arm resting on his knee. On his right middle finger was a ring that ever girl dreamed he would one day give her, asking her to be 'his girl.' He never took the ring off. It was gold, and had an odd design, like a diadem that the old Buddhists used to wear. But around his finger… not his head.

Goku sighed. Sanzo was coming to get him soon, so where was he? He watched the annoying black hair junior as she made an utter fool of herself, dragging the unwilling that Maeko chick toward the school. She still haunted him from the night before. The way she looked at him… was almost like she had seen him for the first time. God, he hated her so much.

"Goku… is that Mai Shima? The girl who has saved your ass when that Maeko Broad was picking a fight with you?" Asked one of his classmates. Goku looked away from the scene. It disturbed him he found her cute; she was an annoying little prude.

"Feh, she's just an annoying junior." He said as he turned back to the window. He glanced back down at Shima and Maeko, and saw Shima looking right at him. His eyes twitched when she stuck out her tongue. "Scratch that, She's a bitch."

"Goku, You shouldn't say such things of the junior class president!" the boy, Jiro, cried out.

"Yeah, well. She's still fuc—"

"Son Goku. Your brother is here." The teacher said from the door. In the doorway was Sanzo in a black suit, his tie was purple, but of course, and his looked rather annoyed. As always.

"Yeah!" Goku jumped down from the windowsill and rush to the teacher, bowing respectfully, "It's family stuff today, Sensei! I'll be back Monday!"

He rushed out the open door, and saw down the hall…"You Baka! You brought them!" There, leaning against the wall was a brunet with kind green eyes, and at the window was a red head with his half-smoked, putout fag in his mouth. The red head smiled, walking to Goku, putting his hand on Goku's head. He had on a blue jump suit covered in grease and his long red hair was pulled back. His suit was halfway unzipped, showing off his black T underneath. Goku slammed the door shut at once to his classroom, and turned, leering at Sanzo, and the cockroach, the hand messing up his hair.

"Ah… Goku didn't want to see us, Hakkai." The red haired bug pouted, his cigarette dipping with his lips.

Hakkai, the brunet in a red button down and black slacks faked a pout as well, "Goku doesn't love his cousins?"

"Baka!" Goku yelled, his cheeks pink, "Please, Let's just go now!" Goku demanded, heading toward the stairs. His face was pink, and he knew Gojyo was just here to tease him. Hakkai was okay, but he was… creepy? Yeah…that was a good word.

Gojyo and Hakkai were right behind Goku, Sanzo lagging behind. "Me thinks the monkey is angry." The cockroach said, laughing.

"You are all going to make a scene, and I'm going to laughed at!" Goku said, rather pissed.

The red head blinked, catching Goku at the door to the second floor. "Us? Come now Goku." Gojyo's red eyebrow rose, "now, tell me where's that pretty girl Sanzo-kun told me about last night. He said she shook you up bad... I wanna meet her."

"She's in class, shit-for-brains!" Goku shoved open the door. It hit someone hard. Goku cried out and looked forward into the face of a furious Shima.

"Gotten mutterfucking hölle! Dieser fucking verletzt!" Came the pissy female voice from behind a pair of finely manicured hands that had Goku turning pale. "Damnit, Son-sempai, You got me cursing in German! Dammit!"

Goku reached forward and walked Shima to the nearest place to sit, a bench right by the stairwell door, " Oh my god, Shima-san! I'm so sorry! Let me see where I hit you." He kneeled in front of her, looking her over. It would have been a cute scene, if not for the pain.

The three men leaned out the door and watched the ordeal. Gojyo smiled a sly almost kitsune-like smile, Hakkai blinked at the explicit worry of Goku's face. And Sanzo just dug out his Marlboro's… He needed to smoke.

"I'm fine, really…" Shima dropped her hands and let the senior look her face over, "You just stunned me, that's all…" she smiled warmly, trying to ignore her throbbing head.

Goku took her hand and stood, "are you sure?" when she nodded, he looked around, "where's that Maeko bitch? Why do you hang out with her?" he looked down at her, confused. By this time, the rest of the family had found it's way into the hall.

"Like it's any of your concern, but I have been assigned as her School advisor by the principal, Son-sempai." Shima stood, pulling away her hand.

She blinked, seeing the three sets of eyes on her, and he cheeks blushed and she shoved Goku aside, "Oh… It's you!" she stood in front of Sanzo and smiled, 'I'm Mai Shima. I never caught your name last night."

"Mai? You're the daughter of Mai Saburo, are you not?" Hakkai asked, smiling, diverting her attention away from Sanzo. Sanzo blinked at the reaction, then moaned lightly. '_Great_' he thought, '_I have yet another fan girl…_'

Shima blinked and smiled, "Yep. My daddy's the Osaka police chief!"

The red head, the brunet and the blond all looked at each other, then grabbed Goku and pulled him away.

"Gojyo, what do you think?" Hakkai asked of the red head once they where a good distance away, forming a circle, Goku stuck in the middle.

"Bad news. Her pop's a copper. The top dog too." Gojyo retorted.

"But, she is a very cute girl, which would be good for Goku… Did you see the worry in his eyes when he realized he hit her with the door?" Hakkai retorted. Goku blinked.

"W-wait a minuet!" he yelled out, "What the HELL are you three talking about?"

"I say she's a winner. Give her some time, and we can win her over…" Sanzo said, lighting a cigarette.

"You can't smoke in here, Baka!"

"Shove it, Goku." Sanzo hissed, looking back at Shima, who had an expression of utter confusion. He smiled, which made her smiled. His head then whipped around to his brothers, and it was right against his, "that girl is the first girl we approve of for you. You better not let us down, mister!"

"Nani?" Goku's eyes widened. Then he cried out in shock as the men he considered _FAMILY_ grabbed him and pushed him toward Shima. Shima blinked when Goku caught himself right in front of her, his hand behind his head, "Uh… erm… Shima-san…. My crazy family was wondering… well… Ya see…I'm going to a wedding, my aunt is getting married, and I need a date- I mean, I would like to take you… My brother's date might have a dress, or… uh… we could get you one… and I was wondering if would you like to come with me?"

Shima blinked, then the sting of a slap came across Goku's face, "FUCK. YOU!" She snapped out, turning on her heal and storming off.

"YOU ARE SUCH A BITCH!"

She looked back, and Goku gasped lightly when he saw the tears in Shima's eyes.

"Smooth, Goku. Common. We're gonna be late." Gojyo said, almost laughing.

--

--End Opening: Sakura—

--

Note From Mei-chan: One of the most famous trees outside of Japan is the Sakura, the cheery tree. The tree population is 39,532 in Tokyo alone (making the third in the population). They flower in a variety of reds to pinks to white. The tree is famous in spring, as a festival is held in every prefecture for the blooming of these trees. They represent love in Japan, and are a major attraction in the spring.

That's my tidbit of Info! Each Chapter will be named for a Japanese tree. I love trees, so it only makes since! Thank you for reading my story. I just started cause I was bored. LOL. And I adore Goku, but I was tagged with Sanzo in the SI we have. Hey, no complaints. I just felt horrible about Goku-chan! So, I came up with Mai Shima. I'm drawing her right now, actually, and researching Japanese trees, for the next Chapter… I think I'm going to go with Gingko. I climbed in one when I was in Japan, like three years ago. It was fun, and it had a tree house in it. I feel bad now that I know what those trees actually are. ;

Oh! Yes! I use Japanese terms, if you cannot tell! I will not translate, cause Most that I use are common since! I'm a bitch. Get over it! RAAAAW::Giggle:

Anyway, I wanted to elaborate on a character, so this chapter, its SON GOKU!

Age: 19.

Blood Type: O.

Class: 4-B (senior)

Ride: a 2005 Harley-Davison Dyna Glide Sport in Iron Black.

Info: He was abandoned as a baby on the doorstep of the Genjo Family. His new brother was only 4, and he was brought into the family with open arms. Now, at 19, he is the most popular kid in school, because his elder brother is the leader of the most popular gang in Osaka; The Sano-ikkou (sorry, for lack of originality). He's is the youngest member, and is its poster child of sorts. He's soft spoken and can be quiet, but he has a wilder, softer side that he fights to keep hidden. He knows he was adopted, and wonders about his lost family all the time.

Shima adds a glimmer of hope to his pain. And her love heals his wounds.

**Don't forget to review! Mei-chan loves her reviews!**


	2. Chapter one: Icho

Heart's Requiem:

Chapter One: Icho

Goku sat in the arcade; it was boring to watch Gojyo play his stupid games. Sanzo said that Gojyo would hit on girls if he were left alone, so Goku was sent to watch – NO! Baby-sit the adult kappa. He looked like such a dork, with his leopard print bandanna and his leather paints. He buried his head into his textbook, totally ignoring Gojyo as he played Tekken 5 with some kid half his age. In his ears was a song his brother loved, _Where I belong_ by Linkin Park. As he mouthed the words, he didn't notice Gojyo looking at the person who walked in. She had on a cute outfit, and totally didn't match her personality. Goku glanced up at the new comer, who was standing over him. His book dropped and his golden eyes looked at Shima in shock.

She had her long black hair up in pigtails, very sassy, and her eyes where deep green, that made him just stair in shock. She had on a black corset under a see-through lacy top, and a pleated plaid skirt, in a gothic design. Goku felt his jaw drop as his eyes dropped lower, too see the fishnets and knee high leather boots. His eyes shot back up to her face, and his cheeks where red. "Shi-Shima-san?"

She smiled, "Goku-sempai…" she sung softly, sitting on his lap. Goku almost fell out of his seat, then chocked when her lips touched his --

"Get you ass up!" Sanzo's voice yelled, and there was a sharp pain on his head. Goku shot up and looked at his brother, rubbing his head, "Dammit! That hurt, Sanzo-nii!" There was his older brother standing over him, his huge fan in his arms.

"You like her. It's three in the damn morning, and you won't stop calling out her. I can't fucking sleep with all your moaning and crying! I have a huge exam tomorrow, so I would like _some_ sleep. Please."

Goku blushed, and he rubbed the swore spot on his head, "who are you talking about?"

"'Shima-san… Oh SHIMA-San…' On and on. God, If your gonna dream about sex—"

"What the hell? Sanzo, you're a sicko! Shima hates my guts!"

Sanzo smiled, "You sure about that? She looked pretty hurt when you called her a bitch."

Goku pouted looking away from Sanzo, "She likes _you_, Anigo-san."

"But. _You_ like her, Ototo. And she's too young for me. You should… uh… try giving her flowers… Chicks like that." Sanzo wasn't very good at being an elder brother… he gave the shittiest advice. He stood there in his green pj's looking at his brother. He held his hair off his face with his hand. Goku sat in his boxer and muscle shirt, blinking as Sanzo tried to tell him how to pick up Shima. It made him laugh.

Sanzo looked at Goku as he fell over laughing at him. "Nani?"

Goku smiled and looked at Sanzo, "It's not you, Sanzo-nii. It's the fact that you are trying to hard to get me with Shima-kakyuusei. I don't like her, Sanzo-nii. I just don't like her…"

"Now you're lying to your Anigo-san. If you don't like a girl, you wouldn't dream about her. Period. Goku, you have the hots for Mai Shima. And if you don't ask her out, some other fuck will come along and sweep her off her feet, leaving you high and dry."

Goku twittled his thumbs as Sanzo nodded. Heknew Sanzo talked from experience. When he was in high school, he liked a girl that ended up dating a man who ultimately raped her. Sanzo blamed himself for a long while, even after she killed herself in the girl's top floor bathroom. Goku was sure Sanzo blamed himself even now.

"I guess I could try asking her out again… But I don't think she's the flower type."

"Then get her Godiva. I donno, Goku…" Sanzo sighed, "Just stop dreaming about her. You get loud in you sleep." He turned to get in his own bed, since He and Goku shared a room.

"…Sanzo-nii." Goku had waited a few minuets.

"Naaani?" Sanzo moaned annoyed for he was just about to fall back asleep, just to be pulled from it again.

"Do you dream about Kohana-sempai?" Goku asked softly.

Sanzo looked up at the ceiling, the rolled away from Goku, "Oyasuminasai, Goku."

"Night Anigo-san."

--

It was almost ten, and Goku was running through the rain. His shores hit the pavement, and he kept pace to the music in his ears, as he ran through the back streets of Osaka. Sure, it was raining, but he was running. Not even snow could stop him. The beat of his heart and the beat of the music in his ear pumping from his I pod kept him moving. And the images of Shima... He turned the corner, and ran down the lonely street.

Right now, Sanzo was Kansai U, taking his mathematical exam. Goku looked up, and saw himself at Osaka Castle. His eyes widened when he saw the American VW bug with the purple flower on the back. "Shima-san…" He said softly, and then looked up at the castle. '_Why in the hell was she here?_'

He walked toward the castle, not sure what to expect, and found the doors open. He walked in to the entrance hall; just to be greeted by a woman in her older twenties dressed in a half-ass kimono. "Welcome!" she chirped, "to the Osaka Castle."

"Uh… Have you seen a girl come in? She has long black hair, green eyes. And most likely has a kendo blade by her side?"

The woman blinked, "what is she wearing?"

"Uh…" Goku said, unsure. "Her name is Mai Shima…"

"Shima-chan? Yes! She's on the observation deck. Her best friend works here, so she comes by on the weekdays and helps out." The woman smiled, "If you take the stairs, she's on the 8th floor."

Goku nodded, walking toward the stairs, "Arigatou!"

--

Goku was practically crawling up the stairs when he reached the top. "God damn… eleven fucking flights… what the hell was wrong with the ancient Japanese? Fucking retards…"

He opened the door and his eyes widened. There, standing under a pink umbrella, was Shima, right before his eyes. She had on a tight pair of jeans, and a cute little yellow tank over a brown long sleeve shirt. Beside her was… an Izumi junior with black hair. He had on a black shirt and goggles around his neck, and was under a blue umbrella. He looked at Shima, and laughed. He noticed Goku, who was on his knees, and his face was red. It was Moriko Raiden. The thought of them dating made Goku sneer.

"Rai-kun… what are you –" she turned and looked at Goku as well. "Son-sempai? What are you doing?"

Goku stood and walked to Shima and Raiden. He looked at Raiden darkly, "I just came to see the view."

Raiden smiled darkly, "It's breathtaking." He his words where tented. He smiled, at Shima, "Shi-chan. Can I have a moment with Son-sempai?"

Shima blinked, "uh, sure…?" she walked toward the west corner, glancing back as Goku's eyes narrowed at Raiden. He was ready to kill.

"Why are you _really_ here, Son Goku?" Raiden demanded, looking down at the senior.

Goku looked up at Raiden, sneering slightly, "Why should I tell you?"

"Because the way you where looking at her. You Like my Shi-chan."

"_YOUR_ Shi-chan?"

"Yeah, Shima is my cousin. Family." Goku's eyes widened, Shima was related to the great Moriko Raiden?

"Nani?" Goku was shocked.

"You like her, don't you? Dude, go for her. I mean, what harm could come from it?" Raiden shrugged, the darkness gone.

"I don't know her all that well…" Goku admitted, putting his hand behind his head and uncomfortably shifting from foot to foot.

"Teddy bear."

"Hu?" Goku blinked, was it that simple?

"Just get her a cute huggable teddy bear. Give it to her in front of everyone. And have purple on it somewhere."

"Is that all?"

"But don't ask her out right away. Let her come to you. That's her dream." Raiden winked, "And if she doesn't come to you, I'm always single."

Goku blinked, turning a light green. "Uh… Okay?" He had NO IDEA Raiden was _GAY_. And now he was hitting on him! Goku wanted the hurl.

Goku looked over at Shima, and blushed lightly. She smiled back lightly, and walked back over. She walked to her cousin and wrapped her arms around his, looking up at him, for he was 1 meter and 82 centimeters tall (about 6 feet). He was 18 centimeters taller that Shima (she's about 5'4") Goku blinked, looking at Shima. He wanted her to hold his arms like that – _'Oh... Oh god..._'

"Goku-sempai?" Shima asked, "You okay? You look… sick… Maybe you should sit down. Or get out of this rain."

Goku was pale, which worried Shima. She held out her hand, touching his arm. He retreated. Raiden blinked as they looked at each other.

Goku's eyes stayed on his shoes, shock in them, '_when did I fall in love? When did it happen?_' he demanded of himself. He looked up when he felt Shima's hand on his head, "… fever"

"Hu?"

"You have a fever. Lets get you inside." She took his hand, which made the saru blush deeply, and walking to the built in elevator.

Goku stopped, and watched Shima press the button. At once, he was pounding his head into the wall, "—Fucking stupid! Stupid Stupid STUPID!"

Shima and Raiden where watching in horror as Goku pounded his head into the wall.

"Goku-SEMPAI!" Shima shouted, grabbing his arm, snapping him out of it, "why are you hurting yourself?"

"There was an elevator…" Goku said, tears running down his face. All Shima could do was stare. Then she understood, and a faint snicker escaped her lips. She started laughing, as the brunet pouted, "It's not funny, Shima-san…"

--

Shima was happy that it was Monday. They final got to change into their summer uniforms, and that meant no more sweating! Smiling, Shima parked her blue bike next to Raiden's yellow stinger and started to lock the lock when she heard the revving of an engine. She turned to see a student on a motorcycle. Her eyebrow rose when she saw Goku pull of his helmet and climb of the sporty little bike. It was annoy… yeah, okay. It was VERY hot that he had a bike. And… maybe her mouth did water when he pulled off his leather jacket. She turned her back when several senior girls walked over to him, like fairies drawn to a flower. She walked toward the steps of the school, but she did glance back as Goku blushed lightly, talking to the fan-girls as he walked toward the school. She smiled, sitting on the steps. Shutting her eyes, she wondered where Raiden was. And if Maeko even made it to school yet. Ugh.

"Shima-san." Shima's eyes shot open, and there in her face was a cute brown bear holding a box of chocolates, a purple ribbon around his neck. She blinked, and looked up at Goku's smiling face, "I thought you might like something to cheer up your day. I did act kinda weird on Saturday, so take this as an apology."

Shima blinked in shock, looking from the bear to Goku. "Goku-sempai…"

"Please, just call me 'Goku'." He said, smooth as silk. She took the soft bear, and blushed deeply, holding him in her lap. She looked back up at him. He looked hot in his crisp white shirt and his black slacks. She smiled, and held the bear close.

"I donno how to Thank you, Goku…" she said, as Goku started up the stairs. He paused, and smiled down at the sitting girl, "Don't worry about it." With that he walked inside.

Shima smiled, and turned back to the bear, then looked up at the angry eyes of several senior girls. "Why did he give _you_ a bear?" "What did he mean, 'Saturday'?" "Your going with Son Goku, aren't you?"

Shima blinked, as they grew closer. She quickly stood, "Such actions are very threatening. And I do NOT appreciate it. Back off now, or I will be forced to report you!"

"Such a prude." "I donno what Goku-san sees in her." "Bitch."

The girls walked by, leaving Shima to hold the bear in her arms.

Across the street, a gray jeep was parked. Inside two men watched the action. The red head, whose hair was in a messy bun, lifted a walky-talky to his mouth, "Bald eagle. Operation 'stalk the monkey queen' is a success."

"You are a moron, Gojyo." Sanzo's irritated voice came through the speaker.

"Uh uh uh, Bald Eagle. I have a code name. What was it again?"

"Moron?"

"My my, It seems some other lad is talking with Mai-san now…" The green-eyed brunet said, adjusting his glasses.

"Cancel that, bald Eagle, we have a bogy. Repeat, we have a bogy." The red head said, pulling out a pair of binoculars, "Seems the forty-four-niner is examining the 'monkey love'. Repeat Forty-four-niner _is_ examining the 'monkey love'."

"So the _car crash_ is looking at the _bear_, eh, red cockroach?" Sanzo's amused voice came through the speaker.

"No, The bogy is! Bald eagle, where the hell did you get a car crash from?" Gojyo asked the walky-talky.

"Stop calling me a bald fucking eagle. A forty-four-niner is a fuckin'… ah, hell. Fuckin' forget it. So, another guy is looking at Goku's gift, right?"

"Correct." Hakkai said, after stealing the walky-talky from Gojyo. "He's given it back, but by their body language, I would say he either is A, related and very close, or B, a romantic lover."

Sanzo was laying down in his truck bed down at the college. He wanted to be there when Goku gave his gift to Shima, but operation 'Stalk the monkey queen' (Gojyo's brain child) was the next best thing… when the sex crazy moron wasn't playing cop.

Izumi High school was about four kilometers away, and Sanzo knew Hakkai and Gojyo where cool, as long as...

"Um… Sanzo. We might have a problem…" Hakkai's voice cut off Sanzo's thoughts.

"Speak." Sanzo said into the walky-talky.

"A red Tundra just drove up."

"It could be someone else, Hakkai." Sanzo retorted

"Little sister and Maeko-san just got out."

"Where is Gojyo?" Sanzo sat up, lightly rocking his 6-year-old baby, the black F150, lovingly named Kurosaki.

"Uh…" Hakkai hesitated.

"Damnit." Sanzo jumped up, "I'm gonna fucking kill that moron. I'll be there in five minuets." He ran to the driver's side door and yanked it open, tossing the walky-talky on the passenger seat.

He was soon whipping through the streets of Osaka, driving to Izumi high as fast as he could, cursing Gojyo the whole damn way.

--

Shima watched as Maeko and a fish got out of a red Tundra. The fish Shima knew, was already gaining popularity for her role in an up-and-coming gang, and Maeko looked rather irked. She smiled sweetly at Maeko, who leered back at her. She walked to the prude princess and smiled wickedly at the bear, "someone bribing you?"

"No." Shima huffed, "It was gift."

"From who?" Maeko asked, the fish standing next to her. She was short, really short, and had long reddish orange hair that was kept back in a wavy ponytail. Her spunky green eyes smiled up at Shima.

"Gyumao-san." She said flatly, ignoring Maeko.

"Mai-sempai." The flat tone was returned.

"YOU BASTARD! GET YER ASS OUT OF YOUR PIECE OF CRAP TRUCK!" all eyes in the courtyard looked at the tundra, and the red head that stood in front of it. He wore a white muscle T, and soft blue paints. He kicked the truck, in a sign of attack.

"Hey!" Maeko yelled, turning and rushing toward the redhead.

Another man-- another red head-- stepped out of the truck. He was tall, and thin. His eyes where on fire. He grabbed the first red head's shirt and got in his face.

"Kouga-kun!" Lirin ran to her brother, and Maeko was on her heels. Shima stayed behind with Raiden, his hand on her shoulder. Blinking. Watching. Stunned. A gang fight was about to happen… right in front of her school.

Goku stepped outside, and saw the first of the punches, "GOJYO!"

Hakkai jumped from his car, "GOJYO-SAN!" he yelled, running toward the tuff. Maeko grabbed Gojyo, as Hakkai tried to peal Kougaji off of Gojyo. This only caused the fight to grow. Goku got to the fight, and jumped right in, as did Lirin.

Shima broke free of Raiden's grip and ran toward the fight. She pulled out her kendo sword, and reached the fight, just as the black truck screeched to a halt, and four gunshots fired off. The fight stopped at once, and Sanzo stepped out of the truck, "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!"

Shima blushed, _it's him..._

The second redhead, '_Kouga? No…. was THAT Kougaji?_' glared at Sanzo, "Genjo Sanzo. You come to save the day again?"

'_Sanzo?_' Shima's eyes widened in shock. '_Sanzo? THE Sanzo? Of the Sanzo-ikkou? The most feared gang In Osaka? He was Goku's _**_Brother_**'

Shima watched in utter shock as the man her father was hunting walked toward the group, a silver Smith and Weston model ten in his right hand walking toward her.

--

-End Chapter One: Icho-

**--**

Notes from Mei-chan: Icho is Japanese for Gingko, a very well known tree in Japan. These trees are very VERY old, and most are survivors of the Ice age. Yes, the ice age! There are 64,327 in Tokyo alone. This is the highest tree population in the streets of Tokyo.

I wrote about Kansai University. This is a REAL university in Osaka, and if I could, I would SO GO THERE! http/www.kansai-u.ac.jp/English/index-e.htm That is the link to the Kansai U Home page. I want to major in Law. Mei-chan wants to be scary Japanese lawyer! LOL

I also mention a high school (Izumi High) also a real school. I've been to Osaka, I spent a year there as a middle school exchange student, Doshisha Kori Junior High was my school. Anyway, yeah. I miss Japan.

Ugh… Weekends SUCK! It's Friday, and I have no classes, so all I have is to watch is… Furuba… Saiyuki season one… Escaflowne (bleah) and … what the hell? This is weird, not watching it. So, I guess the logical choice is Saiyuki. I'm listening to the greatness that is For real. (The first Saiyuki OP theme for all you Bakas). And… I'm HUNGRY! TT I might as well go eat… But I have Ideas! I'll go check the mail and get some food after I'm done with this, eh?

Man, This Three-year-old kid was kidnapped in Houston. Cute kid… I feel bad. I think he's dead. I mean, I saw his picture, and I swear I've seen him before. And I know nothing good will come from this kid missing. For those who don't know Mei-chan's 'gift' (I call it a curse) I can see dead people. Don't flame me, it's true. I also get evil flashes of the future. And since I know the face of that boy, even before I knew his name, Nothing good will come of his kidnapping. :sighs:

Anyway.

The character of the Chapter? Mai Shima!

Age: 17 (Born 7-24)

Blood Type: A-

Class: 3-A (Junior)

Ride: 2006 Red VW Bug, tricked all to hell. She has everything. Oh, and It's western style. No driving on the right for Shima-chan.

Info: A single child, Mai is usually alone because her father worries more about work of the bottle than his family. After her mother vanished, when she was five, her father dipped into depression. She tries everything to be a good child, for the affections of her father. But it is to no avail. Sadly, when her father IS home, he is sleeping or drunk, so she doesn't get to talk to him much. She doesn't even remember her Mother's name.

She loves her dog, Haru, and has a teddy bear name Violet (gasp!) that she sleeps with every night. Shima is a very loving girl, and has a guilty pleasure, dressing Punk when she's alone. She has several Punk outfits she would never wear outside… but maybe Goku will give her the confidence to be true to herself…

Oh yes!

**Don't forget to review! Mei-chan loves her reviews!**


	3. Chapter Two: Hanamizuki

Heart's Requiem:

Chapter Two: Hanamizuki

Shima watching in shock, the blond man was GENJO SANZO! Fear shook through her entire being, and she took a few steps back, just to fall on her ass. Her Kendo blade hit the ground with a loud hollow sound. Sanzo walked toward the fight, and ripped Gojyo from the group before he could cause any more damage. One handed. Goku watched his brother, then looked at Hakkai, and Lirin. Lirin kicked Goku in the shin, and Goku cried out in pain, and then started chasing her. Lirin ran toward the school, whizzing past Shima. Goku hit a hard stop in front of her, and mouthed something. But Shima only saw Sanzo, horror pasted on her face.

"SHIMA-SAN!" Goku yelled, grabbing Shima's hand. Shima let out a scream of utter horror, and Pulled away from Goku. She scrambled to her feet and ran toward the school like hellhounds where on her heels, when reality, it was Goku.

Shima ran past Raiden and ran toward into the school. She ran toward the principal's office, "PRINCIPAL MASAAKI!" She screamed. Goku realized what she was about to do, and kicked it into high gear, and grabbed her wrist, then wrapped his arms around her body, his hand covering her mouth. She cried out as they both fell forward, Goku landing on top of her.

She struggled to get free, trying to call out to the principal, "Shima-chan, please stop! My brother came here to stop the fight!" Goku said in her ear. Water fell on her cheek.

Shima's eyes widened, and she turned her head to look at Goku. Tears where in his eyes, "Please… Please, Shima-chan… Don't call your father. Sanzo-nii is all I have. Please don't take him away from me."

Shima watched as Goku's tears fell down his cheeks. Goku got off of her once she untensed. She sat up and looked at Goku, as her gripped his paints and cried, Shima closed her eyes and looked away, then turned and wrapped her arms around Goku. Goku's eyes widened, and then his hands went around her waist and up her back.

Shima sighed, looking up at heaven, '_Lord help me…_' she sighed, resting her head against Goku as he sobbed on her shoulder.

--

Lunch was normal as it could be. Shima opted to eat outside, to get away from the looks and crap. She sat under a Shirakashi Oak, her Purple Bento box in her lap. She looked at the bear that sat next to her, and the cousin that sat on the other side. He was blabbing about some guy he meet over the Internet. Some Australian, whose twin sister was going to go going to school in Osaka… His name was… Alden? Whatever. None for Shima's concern.

She brought her purple chopsticks to her lips, and blinked, looking up to see Goku looking down at her. She watched him watch her, as Raiden went on and on. He turned from his classroom window and vanished from her sight.

"He likes you." Raiden said, calling Shima's attention at once, "a lot."

"I doubt it." Shima said, eating her Kappa Maki.

"It's the way he looks at you." Raiden said, cocking his head. His blue eyes narrowed softly, into sly and sexy slivers, "It's like he's not sure if he hates you or loves you. You know, there is a fine line between love and hate."

"So I've heard." Shima said, taking another bite of her food, this time it was tamagoyaki (Omelet strips cooked with salt and sugar (very good!))

"Are you going to be your normal ignorant self, Shi-chan? Cause if you are, I'm gonna take you octi!" Raiden said, stealing one of her bento sausage that she had cut into an octopus. She watched as the blue chopsticks popped the little octopus into the mouth of Raiden and then the hidden demise…

"Baka." Shima moaned, complaining, "I made you an identical lunch, so eat your own!"

Tears formed in Raiden's eyes, "But I ate all my creatures already…"

"That's your fault!" Shima snapped, pulling her box away from the snapping chopsticks of doom. "Dammit! Raiden!" her foot planted itself into his chest as he leaned against her. She laughed as he made funny noises, trying to get to her bento.

"I want the creatures!" Raiden said, laughing.

"OH!" Shima cried out when her lunchbox tipped, and the food spilled out into the grass. Both Raiden and Shima looked at the food, tears forming in Shima's eyes, "RAINDEN NO BAKA!"

Raiden pouted, "Gomen, Shi-chan!" He held out his box, all that was left was rice, though. And even that was half eaten. Shima smiled, wiping away her tears, "No, You eat it."

Goku watched the whole ordeal from the door, and was walking toward them when her lunch spilled all over the ground.

"No! No! Shima-chan must eat!" Raiden said, standing and hold out his box.

"Rai-kun… There isn't enough here. Just finish it."

Goku lifted the bear and sat in his seat, and set his box in her lap, "My brother always makes me to much. The moron cooks dinner, and always forgets to make enough for lunch, so he cooks in the morning."

Shima looked at Goku and smiled, "Goku-sempai… You should eat your food…"

"I always end up throwing away half of it, so you can have it." Goku said, smiling. Shima smiled back, a light blush on her cheeks

"Arigato, Goku-sempai…"

"She likes rice and umiboshi." Raiden told Goku from behind Shima. Shima turned and leered at her cousin, who blinked and smiled, giving her a V with a childish smile and slinked down into his seat.

Goku smiled, "My name means rice. Does that mean you like me?" he teased, portioning out the food equally. He had a four-layer bento; it was black with a popular anime character hero on the front.

"Ohh. The great Goku likes Midnight Warrior!" Raiden cooed, "I like Aruja! That's Korubo! He's cool too! I adore Ikela. She's so cute! But Aruja is H-O-T."

Goku laughed, Aruja was the most popular male character in Midnight Warrior. Most girls adored him. Ikela was the goddess of beauty, and was popular among men and adored among women. Goku sweat dropped as Raiden continue raving about the Anime.

"I got it for Christmas from my Mom. She's kinda… spacy. She still thinks I'm a high school freshman. She to busy screwing around with her boss to notice her family. My dad knows, but he's to worried about gambling to be bothered with my mother"

Shima blinked, "at least you know your mom. My mom walked away from my family when I was four or five."

Raiden hugged his cousin, "Shima-chan, You mother was kidnapped! That's what my father says!"

"Not according to my dad." Shima said, taking a bite of the rice. She blinked in shock, bringing her hand to her lips, "you brother is an amazing cook, Goku-sempai!" she said after swallowing the rice.

"Don't let him hear you say that." Goku bitched lightly, "he'll get his swelled head and a dorky laugh and say, 'well, Milady, I've been cooking since I was only 8!' and then laugh like he's a pirate or somethin. He's such a dork. And he's so messy in the kitchen. He gets flour and salt everywhere. Chiko, my cat, loves salt, so she's always in the kitchen when he's cooking." Goku took a bit of his sausage, which was cut in the shape of a cat.

"Sounds like you brother loves you very much, Goku-sempai." Shima said, biting into the large fish cake.

Goku smiled, "He does. He can be a hard ass, but that's just cause he wants me to be something great."

"So… Your brother is mean?" Raiden asked, confused

"Iie, He's just tough. He tries to protect me from father when he's drunk. And Mother, too." Goku sighed, looking away. He scooped some of Sanzo's fried rice into his mouth, "I just wish I had a normal family." He said, chopstick still in his mouth.

"What is 'normal'?" Shima asked Goku. His gold eyes looked at her green, "Normal is boring. I mean, if you had a normal family, you and Sanzo-sempai wouldn't be as close. I wish I had a brother or a sister. But it's just me and my father."

Goku blinked, as Shima held her hand to her heart, "My father doesn't even know I exist. At least you family sees you. Or someone. The only family that acknowledges me is Raiden's parents and the dork." She grabbed Raiden's ear with her chopsticks and pressed her cheek against his. They laughed, and Goku smiled, then laughed when Shima started to freak out because Raiden licked her cheek.

"YOU SICK FUCK!" Shima screamed.

Goku smiled, grabbing Shima's free hand, she turned and looked at him, then at Raiden when he grabbed her chopsticked hand. Goku and Raiden smiled, and kissed her cheeks, one on each side. Shima blushed deeply, and looked forward in shock.

--

Goku sat outside of the student council room with Raiden, reading his textbook. Raiden's nose was stuffed in a Manga, Midnight Warrior, and every page he would coo or laugh of gaps in shock. Goku smiled at ever noise. Raiden was pretty cool, once you got over the fact he was gay.

A girl with long purple hair walked into the student council room. She wasn't in Izumi uniform, but she still had on a uniform non-the less. Goku watched her enter the room, and his eyes narrowed when she looked back at him. Her eyes where black. He got a bad feeling, deep in his gut, when she looked at him.

"Goku-sempai! Look at Aruja! He's fighting Haniru for the Pendant of Chaos! I think he's gonna win it!" Raiden said very child like

Goku smiled over at Raiden, looking at the Manga, "Of coarse Aruja's gonna win, Raiden. He's the main character."

Goku looked back at the girl, who was gone. His eyes narrowed, then he looked back at the manga.

The door opened again about ten minuets later, and Shima walked out. She looked flustered. Goku stood and walked to her, "what's wrong?"

"Shinta Sakura." Shima said in a very harsh tone.

"Who?" Raiden asked, popping up behind Goku. Goku held Shima's hand in his, looking at her concerned.

Shima held her free hand to her forehead, "that girl is such a fucking bitch! And she's in your grade, Goku. Think she can walk in and take over a student council meeting, and talk crazy talk."

"What did she say?" Goku asked, her eyebrows furrowing.

"Something about Youkai. Whatever. She's a crackpot." Shima looked at Goku, he was pale. "Hey, You okay?"

Goku looked at her, "What did she say?"

"Please don't tell me you believe in demons…" Shima said, looking at Goku.

Goku blinked, then laughed, "No. Of course not! I'm just curious…"

Shima smiled, 'She said that there was Youkai infiltrating the human race, and that they must be exterminated before they rise against the humans, killing them all. I don't understand that crap. Youkai aren't real." Shima smiled, "I better get back to the hell hole. My father will want me to cook dinner." She smiled, pulling her hand from Goku's. He watched as she walked away, and sighed, "I'm hopeless."

"You love her." Raiden said, looking up a Goku, "and she loves you. That was fast, but love hits hard." Goku watched Raiden look at him, and the seriousness in his eyes. Goku looked forward, and gulped.

"Want her address? Also, if your gonna sweep her off her feet, you might pick up a small gift for her." Raiden held out a slip of paper. Goku took it; it was her address…

"Like what? I already got her a bear."

"Try ice cream." Raiden winked, standing and walking outside, "Good luck, lover boy."

Goku blinked, watching the student council leave. He watched Shinta Sakura walked out, her black eyes glancing back at him. First thing was first, warning his brother.

His cell phone chirped out _For Real_ like clockwork. He pulled it out of his pocket and pressed the green button, "Moshi Moshi?"

"Goku… How are things?"

It was his brother, "Fine. Actually, no. We have an infiltration in the school."

"Name."

"Shinta Sakura. She's a youkai Hunter."

"Keep an eye on her, Goku. We can't let the Hunters over take Osaka like they did Tokyo."

"Actually, I have a date today." Goku blushed.

On the other line, Sanzo look at his cell phone, "did you say date? Did you finally ask Shima-san out?"

"Not yet." Goku's voice came over in a whine.

"Get to it then!" Sanzo told his brother and hung up. He looked at Hakkai and Gojyo.

"It has started here. Goku meet a Hunter Today."

Hakkai adjusted his glasses and looked at Sanzo, "Are we ready?"

"Not sure…" Sanzo said, looking out the window of Hakkai and Gojyo's apartment.

--

Goku stopped his motorcycle besides Shima, as she chained the bike to her gate. "Shima-san!"

Shima turned and looked at Goku, "Goku-sempai…"

"There is this yummy Ice cream parlor up the way. Let me take you." He held out his hand. Shima looked at her house, then smiled at Goku, taking his hand. He helped her on the back of his bike, and pulled of his helmet, pushing it on her head. She blushed, as did Goku. Their eyes connected as Goku tightened the strap. He looked at her, and she looked at him.

Their lips met in a soft kiss, promising more passion to come.

--

-End Chapter Two: Hanamizuki-

--

Notes from Mei-chan: Hanamizuki is another term for Flowering Dogwood. Hana is Japanese for flower. There are 50,743 dogwoods in Tokyo. This tree is the second most populated. These trees where a gift from the US, In exchange for the sakura trees; traded as a sign of peace in 1915 (gee, that lasted.). These amazingly beautiful trees have a range of flower colors and shapes.

Okay, I have been asked what Requiem means, Via E-mail. I understand that is a not very well known word. And… frankly, it kinda gives away the story, sorta. I looked it up on and this is what he said:

Pronunciation: 're-kwE-&m _also _'rA- _or _'rE-  
Function: _noun_  
Etymology: Middle English, from Latin (first word of the introit of the requiem mass), accusative of _requies _rest, from _re- + quies _quiet, rest  
**1** a mass for the dead  
**2 a** a solemn chant (as a dirge) for the repose of the dead **b** something that resembles such a solemn chant  
**3 a** a musical setting of the mass for the dead **b** a musical composition in honor of the dead.

… Yeah, It pretty much is the song you sing for dead people. At a funeral. Okay? Yeah… Kinda gothic.

Wow, my notes keep getting longer, eh? Maybe I shouldn't write them _while_ I'm writing the story… LOL.

I got a review wanting me to pair Sanzo-kun and Shima! Nani::Giggles: He's 23 and she's 17! BUT! I was thinking about that last night as I lay in bed, and decided to make Sanzo a girl to sweep him away. But, That will be another Fic, paired with this one. I'm thinking she'll be… a brunet (?), kinda a smart cookie; and a freshman for our junior. I haven't come up with a name yet, but she might show up in this lovely Fic later. I made Shima specifically for Goku-kun.

And speaking of Sanzo-kun, this chapter's character is… Genjo Sanzo!

Age: 23

Blood Type: A

Class: Junior in college. He is majoring in Criminal justice.

Ride: 2000 Ford F150 black. A beat up truck that he has loved and babied since he got it. He is smart enough to _NOT_ let Gojyo touch it, and he does everything to it. The truck is named Kurosaki.

Info: Not completely like The Genjo Sanzo from Saiyuki, he's a _little_ more open with his feelings, but he's still a stone cold bastard. He adores his younger brother, Goku. And would do anything to protect him. Sanzo knows Goku's youkai, and doesn't really give a flying rats ass either way. Goku is his brother, and if he can be happy, that's all that matters to him.

Sanzo is the most notorious character in Osaka; he's the leader of the most popular gang, the Sanzo-ikkou. With his cousin Hakkai and Gojyo, and his brother, they fight for an unknown reason. Soon to be signified by a green bandanna somewhere on their body, Sanzo wears his in a pocket; Goku has his tied around his left arm at all times.

Sanzo loves to be with one or two persons at a time, for too many people irritate him. He is more likely to chaperone the dates between Goku and Shima than his father, who is never home, but is always playing pachinko. Sanzo's Mother is cheating on his father, and Sanzo knows it. His family is falling apart, and Sanzo is trying everything to protect Goku from the horror to come.

I'm making Shima Pictures!

**Don't forget to review! Mei-chan loves her reviews!**


	4. NOTICE

**NOTICE:**

Due to an _incredibly_ stupid accident... I can't type worth a damn 'cause my right ring finger is broken and I am right handed...

So... no story for a while.

**Sorry, Folks!**

Check up here for the actual chapter in the future and read our other stories. There was an update on Saiyuki Self Insert and my roommate is gonna start posting a fun new story.

_MEAGAN_


End file.
